


Subconscious

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wedding, it was only a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick's subconscious hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal June 21, 2006.

Dick watched as Bruce and Clark said their vows. They wore matching tuxes and had their hair styled just perfectly, and Dick wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Bruce happier. Bruce’s eyes almost seemed to sparkle as Clark said, “I do,” and Clark grinned when Bruce echoed the phrase. When they were told to kiss it lasted far too long, the newlyweds letting their passion for each other override common decency.

Bruce looked over at Dick once he broke away, a shrewd expression on his face. Dick swallowed thickly, knowing that he was plenty visible behind Bruce and shouldn’t make a scene. Especially because as Bruce’s best man, he was supposed to accept the wedding, accept Bruce and Clark’s love.

But even as he faked acceptance in public, he knew that tonight, as Bruce and Clark consummated their marriage, he’d be sitting alone, or maybe with Tim, drinking heavily. Clark and his Bruce, together until death did them part, and good luck with that, Fate. He just couldn’t…

Dick woke with a start, wondering where in the hell that had all come from. Heart pounding, he replayed the dream in his head, from putting together the wedding arch to watching Clark and Bruce walk back down the aisle, man and man. Definitely his subconscious playing tricks, having its fun. Bruce and Clark? Never. ...Right? Clark was practically straight, and Bruce… “God. What a nightmare.”

Dick settled more comfortably on his side, then felt a large, warm hand wrap itself around his chest. “Bad dream?”

Dick entwined those welcome fingers with his. “The worst.”

Hot breath over his ear, and the words made him shiver. “Tell me about it tomorrow.”

A strong chest pressed against Dick’s back, and Dick relaxed into sleep, his pounding heart slowing until it matched Bruce’s calm rhythm.


End file.
